Corridor Banter
by dreamland4
Summary: Just a little scene, set after the last season, I hope you like it. I own nothing


**Comments, just a little scene based after the dragon episode. I hope you like it.**

"That is because you are an idiot!" Arthur said to Merlin as they walked towards the council meeting.

"I must be to work for a prat like you!" Arthur stopped to look at him, half smiling.

"I am a prince, you cannot talk to me like that"

Merlin did a fake bow "Sorry a Royal Prat like you _sire_!"

Arthur laughed and they continued walking, as they came round the corner they walked straight into.

"Guinevere" he said with a mixture of surprise and excitement as his heart starting racing and his every sense took her in.

Gwen's smiled every time she saw him, she wondered if he got better looking or whether she just forgot how hot he was. Compose yourself she thought and smiled sweetly "Arthur"

He smiled at her using his name, since the dragon attack they had definitely made progress.

Merlin looked at the two of them, once they spotted each other, a dragon could pick him up and fly off and they would not notice. He mumbled an unheard greeting to Gwen.

"How have you been?" he loved how she had a slight blush when he asked her a direct question..he wanted to reach out and touch her.

"I have been well thank you, I am working for Gauis now" she said fiddling with her hands, when did it get so hot in here.

"I know...I mean obviously I have heard, um when the council agreed to the position" he didn't want to say that he had Merlin giving him updates on everything she did. He ran his hands through his hair, why does this have to be so difficult.

Gwen bit her lip "And you, are you well?"

His hand betrayed him and reached out to brush a hair from her face and he quickly moved it back and stuffed it in his pockets, so it did not fail him again

"I am good, thank you" Merlin watched the two of them in amazement, I mean how could they be so awkward with each other after sharing a passionate embrace in the tent. He felt like bashing their heads together.. because kissing would be a lot better than staring at each other's lips and making this corridor feel very small indeed. He wished he could leave his side, but he was needed at the council meeting, '_the council meeting'_.

He cleared his throat and Arthur turned around. "Council meeting"

He rolled his eyes "Guinevere I..." he didn't get chance to finish his sentence, although to be honest he was not sure how it ended anyway.

"Of course, I hope you have a lovely afternoon" she turned, smiled at Merlin and then left.

Arthur watched as she glided down the corridor as if floating on air and thought how she epitomised everything a women should be.

Merlin cleared his throat again and Arthur turned to scowl at him.

They begun walking up the corridor "You know I should flog you for interrupting me like that"

Merlin laughed "Flog me, you should thank me you were drowning there!"

Arthur stopped and turned to him "What!"

"Well it wasn't exactly _Mr Smooth_ was it" Arthur fixed his jaw and pointed his finger.

"What are you talking about, it went well"

Merlin had to laugh "Of course it did"

He poked him hard pushing him back with his finger "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, why don't you just kiss her, when words are obviously not your strong point" he held his hands up defensively.

He could not argue, words were not his strong point, action was. "I cannot just go around kissing her, you may be a complete idiot when it comes to women, but a lady does not do such acts" he turned away from him and started walking down the corridor.

Just kiss her, whatever next...he immediately imagined his lips claiming hers, damn Merlin.

"Well she wasn't such a lady in the tent" Arthur quickly turned around lifting him up by the shirt.

"What did I say about that?" Merlin felt a little guilty the last comment was a little over the top.

"Something about by being killed if I mention it again" his feet dangled in the air.

"Exactly, now mention that or insult her again and I will stick to my promise....UNDERSTAND"

Merlin had to admit he felt a little scared. "Understood" Arthur placed him down and he made a mental note not to mention the tent again...unless he was a safe distance away.

Arthurs mind was now fully back in the tent with his arms and lips on hers, damn Merlin...how on earth would he sit through hours of meetings with _that thought_ on his mind.


End file.
